Star Race
by Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion
Summary: The man took his belt and beat her all over, until the point of bleeding. Her mum used the knife to make more cuts along her back. They did this until they actually fell unconscious. Ignoring the pain, she picked up a bag of clothes and ran
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't watched this in ages, but I do remember most of it. This is the improvement on a fanfic that I wrote when I was 8, I found it in an old book. Hope you like it. I've made it into a bit of a cross over with 'Runaway', a new TV series that my brother's watchin on CBBC. You don't have to have seen it. Enjoy! **

**When a girl runs from her family she never imagined that she would fall into an alternate universe where her favourite TV show is reality! She's been in some tough scrapes in her life, but nothing compares to this.!**

**Star Race**

(Chap 1: Runaway)

Tom hated her mum. She was a horrid witch. Tom was one of 10 siblings, two older brothers, two older sisters (twins), three younger brothers (triplets) and two younger sisters. With her mother too 'busy' to look after anyone and her older siblings at collage and university, she was forced to look after her three little brothers and two sisters. And that's why she ran away.

One second she was running down a street in the middle of Newcastle being chased by the police, then there was a flash of light, which she thought was the sun reflecting of something or a car light or something then she was somewhere else. Although she noticed that she was somewhere else, she kept running. Suddenly she heard a car behind her and she rolled up the car as it crashed into her, landing back on the ground and bolting off in another direction. '_I must have been on a road'_ she thought as she ran ignoring the pain shooting through her body. She then found herself falling and crashed into something. She must have been on a hill or something because she had rolled down one into a tree.

Someone must have seen her because she could hear voices not too far away. She heard footsteps, but from what she could hear it was only one person. She tried desperately to get up but she couldn't even see. She had only just managed to start to sit up, but she felt too weak to sit up properly. She felt someone's hand on her shoulder help her back down. "Don't move." The voice was calm and … comforting, something which was completely alien to you 14 year old girl. "We're gonna help you, your gonna be alright."

She could sense more people now, about three others, but for the first time in her life she felt like this was a good thing. Instead of trying to writhe away in fear she let herself relax a little and everything faded to darkness.


	2. Chap 2: Runaway, part 2

**Sorry if the first chap was a little lame, I'm not good at starting stories. Hope you like this one.**

(Chap 2: Runaway part 2)

_It was a day like any other day. She wandered to school, the rain pouring over her, drenching her. Her pitch-black hair hung over her face. Her eyes, one of which was sapphire blue and the other a sharp, glass green colour, seemed to glow dully against the lightless, gray sky and the surrounding darkness. Blood was visible dripping down her chin from a bust lip, evidence of another fight. There was always a fight. If you weren't exactly like everyone else, you had a death sentence. She didn't dear shiver as the freezing water seeped through her flimsy cloth trench coat._

_She opened the door to her house and a finely French manicured hand reached out and pulled her inside. She lay on the floor, not bothering to scream in pain as a pointy shoe smashed full force into her stomach and chest. "Your late!" came the woman's shrill shriek. She picked the black haired girl up by her collar, pulling off the coat. Her short sleeved top revelling the severe scars embedded into her skin on her right arm, going from her shoulder to where her hands started. If anyone ever took notice to her they would notice, when she would bend over to pick something up, the deep, hideous scar that tore down her back._

"_I'm sorry mum." She spoke, her voice emotionless, like all hope, all resistance had been removed. The voice of a zombie._

"_You will be. I'm going out tonight and I want this place to be spotless when I'm back, alright." The girl nodded. Her mum threw her back to the floor and stormed out of the room._

_She spent the rest of the night cleaning up. She put up with the abuse from her older siblings… well all of them besides the oldest, her brother Desmond, until there mates came around and invited them to a 'party' , and she put her younger family to bed._

_She sat for a few minutes, trying to enjoy the fact that she was alone, but all she could concentrate on was how much her chest hurt, when her mum came back. "So, which way to your room?" she could hear a man's voice. _

Not another one! She's gonna end up with three more kids by next year if she keeps this up.

"_Right this way." She heard her mum. She could hear the slurring in her voice. She was drunk. Her mum spotted her and stopped, grinning. "First, lets have some fun."_

_The man took his belt and beat her all over, until the point of bleeding. Her mum used the knife to make more cuts along her back. They did this until they actually fell unconscious. Ignoring the pain, she picked up a bag of clothes, food and money and ran. Then the last few days flashed before her eyes. Hiding from the police, running away from them, getting ran over, falling, crashing into a tree and someone trying to help her… Then agonising pain shooting though her body._

Tom sat upright at lightning speed. The sudden pain was gone only to be replaced with a dull pain in her stomach, back and chest. The pain caused her to wince. The dream of the day before had forced the fear into her again. She looked around, franticly trying to find a way out. A window or something. She had just given up on the idea of escape when the door opened, causing her to jump slightly.

"Oh, good, your awake." The voice was the same that had been there when she was hurt. She knew she didn't know the owner, but she knew it, it was so familiar.

She looked at the person as he stepped forwards. She gasped silently as she realised who it was, but she though it would be best if she pretended to not have a clue. He was a tall mouse, his fur was a tan colour.

"Wh…" she said, finding her voice. "Where…Where am I?"

"Your at the Last Chance Garage." The other three came through, the other voice was clearly woman.

"Who are you?" Tom asked, keeping with the act of not knowing who they where.

"We're the Biker Mice from Mars. I'm Throttle, these are my bros, Modo and Vinnie." Tom smiled a little, but she felt like -if it weren't for her injuries- she could jump for joy. She used to watch Biker Mice from Mars when she was little.

"And you are?" Vinnie asked.

"Tom."

"What?"

"Come on, that isn't your real name is it?" Modo spoke up.

"Well, no. And I'm not going to say what it is before you ask. I'm more comfortable with the name I've taken, ok?"

"Sure, no problem." the guys nodded.

"Great." Tom tried to smile back, but she suddenly found her chest tight and her entire body screaming to her that it was tired. Her forehead became beaded with sweat.

"Are you alright?" Throttle sat on the bed beside Tom, placing a hand on her head. "Your burnin' up." Tom could hear the concern and worry in his voice, but she couldn't concentrate, her eyelids where forcing themselves down again. "You get some rest. We'll be back to check up on you later." And with that, Vinnie, Throttle, Modo and Charlie left. Tom falling fast asleep.


	3. Authors note

**(Authors note)**

**I've noticed many mistakes and stuff on this story so I'm going to rewrite it, so please keep a look out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, I'm alive! I'm back, but not for long. You see I've decided my account has too many unfinished stories, but I can't bare to remove them from the site, so I made a new account. I'm putting up some of my fished stories (the one or two of them) on my new account and MIGHT be continuing some old ones on my new account too. If there are any old ones you've read and rly liked, and you'd like me to continue them, then message me. My new account is CrystalBVB. Hope to hear from you all soon ^^**


End file.
